marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the Marvel Database Contents hide # Summary # Power of the Verse # Supporters/Opponents/Neutral ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutral # Characters ## Supreme Being ## Cosmic Entities ## Cosmic Characters ## Avengers ## Captain America ## Doctor Strange ## Fantastic Four ## Hulk ## Iron Man ## Spider-Man ## Street Characters ## Thor ## X-Men ## Other ## Ultimate Universe # Weapons # Civilization Summary Edit Marvel Comics the main competition for DC comics, Marvel is a comic book publishing company that created many iconic superheroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Captain America, etc. Power of the Verse Edit This verse, like DC, is considered one of the strongest comicbook verses, due to multiple Abstracts, and higher-dimensional entities. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral JHFjdnvfcmcd Characters Note: Before making any changes to the following pages, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics instructions. Also, take note that quite a lot of the profiles below need to have their statistics updated. The improvements are a work in progress. Supreme Being The One Above All Cosmic Entities Beyonder (Pre-Retcon) The Beyonders The Brothers Yin and Yang Celestials Chaos King (Marvel) Death (Marvel Comics) Eternity The First Firmament Galactus (Marvel Comics) The In-Betweener Infinity (Marvel Comics) The Living Tribunal Lord Chaos Master Order Molecule Man The Never Queen Oblivion Phoenix Force The Protege Uatu The Watcher Abraxas Cosmic Character Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) The Champion of the Universe Nova (Richard Rider) Nova (Sam Alexander) The Runner Thanos Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) Ego the Living Planet Adam Warlock Gladiator Quasar Terrax Tyrant (Marvel Comics) Nova (Frankie Raye) Morg Firelord Avengers Scarlet Witch Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Spectrum (Marvel Comics) Wiccan Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Black Panther (Marvel Comics) Ant-Man (Henry Pym) Vision (Marvel Comics) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Starbrand (Marvel Comics) Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Wonder Man Black Knight (Marvel Comics) Blue Marvel Namor (Marvel Comics) The Sentry Ultron (Marvel Comics) Kang the Congueror Graviton (Marvel Comics) Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) Moonstone Speed Demon (Marvel Comics) Captain America Captain America (Marvel Comics) Batroc the Leaper Crossbones (Marvel Comics) Winter Soldier Helmut Zemo (Marvel Comics) Red Skull Doctor Strange Doctor Strange (Classic) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Dormammu (Marvel Comics) Shuma-Gorath Mephisto (Marvel Comics) Blackheart (Marvel Comics) Cyttorak Nightmare (Marvel Comics) Zom Dweller In Darkness Ancient One (Marvel Comics) Fantastic Four Mister Fantastic The Invisible Woman Human Torch The Thing (Marvel Comics) Franklin Richards Doctor Doom Super Skrull Annihilus Marquis of Death Hulk Hulk (Marvel Comics) She-Hulk Hulk (Amadeus Cho) A-Bomb Abomination (Marvel Comics) Red She-Hulk Red Hulk M.O.D.O.K Iron Man Iron Man (Marvel Comics) War Machine (Marvel Comics) Mandarin Whiplash (Marvel Comics) Crimson Dynamo 1 Living Laser Fin Fang Foom Iron Monger (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Woman (Earth 1610) Silk Spider-Man Noir Spider-Gwen Spider-Woman Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Venom (Edward Brock) Sandman (Marvel Comics) Rhino (Marvel Comics) Doctor Octopus Electro (Marvel Comics) Kraven the Hunter The Lizard (Marvel Comics) Vulture (Marvel Comics) Hobgoblin Shocker Carnage (Marvel Comics) Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Mysterio Venom (Flash Thompson) Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Kaine Swarm (Marvel Comics) Street Characters Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) Blade (Marvel Comics) Shang Chi Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) Cloak (Marvel Comics) Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Bullseye Elektra (Marvel Comics) Punisher (Marvel Comics) Taskmaster Thor Thor (Marvel Comics) Angela (Marvel Comics) Beta Ray Bill Hercules (Marvel Comics) Thor (Jane Foster) Loki (Marvel Comics) The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) Cul Borson Hela (Marvel Comics) The Enchantress (Marvel Comics) Surtur (Marvel Comics) Jormungand (Marvel Comics) Mangog (Marvel Comics) Ares (Marvel Comics) Odin (Marvel Comics) Zeus (Marvel Comics) Kurse (Marvel Comics) Gorr The God Butcher X-Men Charles Xavier Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Storm (Marvel Comics) Iceman (Marvel Comics) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Rogue (Marvel Comics) Gambit (Marvel Comics) Shadowcat Jubilee Nightcrawler Beast (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost Colossus (Marvel Comics) Magik (Marvel Comics) Psylocke Sunfire (Marvel Comics) Moonstar X-23 Rachel Summers Hope Summers Cable Havok Onslaught Magnetto (Marvel Comics) Sabretooth Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) Vulcan (Marvel Comics) Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Mister Sinister Archangel (Marvel Comics) Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Legion Mystique (Marvel Comics) Daken Akihiro Other Black Bolt Karnak High Evolutionary Vlad Dracula (Marvel) Northstar Man-Thing James Jaspers Victor Mancha Ultimate Universe Hulk (Ultimate Universe) Thor (Ultimate Universe) Weapons The Infinity Gauntlet Civilization Latveria